Fear Or No Fear 2: Monzikova Mandate
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A new point man, a new assignment and a new advisary, here's the sequal to Fear or no Fear: The Legend of Aubrie Lemon!PLEASE REVIEW, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Intermission

SUMMARY: At the request of Iron Elsar, here's the sequel to my fanfic "Fear or no Fear: The Legend of Aubrie Lemon", enjoy, this fanfic starts where the first ended.

Note: This fanfic contains scenes of intense terror and violence, and a brief scene of lesbian interest, Reader's BEWARE!

Chapter One: Intermission

Aubrie Lemon, ex point man of the F.E.A.R. Unit, took to the Deal or no Deal stage once more, glad to know that her mission was a success.

After the show, her case held $5 this time around, as Aubrie sat in the confines of her dressing room, Aubrie looked at her reflection in the mirror, and after a few minutes of brushing her shoulder-length blond hair, she shivered.

"Either it's really cold in here, or this is bad news." she said to herself and she screamed when she realized who was looking back at her from the mirror, Alma Wade.

"Oh my god!" Aubrie then ran from the room, clearly startled.

"Aubrie, honey, what's wrong?" A concerned Anya Monzikova grabbed the shaking woman, and despite her efforts to get to the source of what put Aubrie in this state, she only replied with violent shaking and whimpering.

"She keeps repeating "Beware the girl in the mirror", I don't know what she could possibly mean, we have to do something." Anya told fellow model Leyla Milani, who immediately picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.

After reporting the situation to the paramedics, Anya stood outside NBC Studios and told Leyla, "If you hear anything, please give me a call."

"I will, but what are you doing?" Leyla asked

"I've got a little business to to take care of." Anya then bid Leyla a fond farewell and got in her car and drove away.

It's true that the time she spent on Deal or no Deal was enough to run her ragged but Anya wanted excitement, and she had just received an invitation to join an elite military force she knew only as F.E.A.R.

At the F.E.A.R. Base, Anya got the latest intel on her mission, "Your objective is to extract our fugitive Genvieve Aristide, she is believed to be the person responsible for the continued disturbances in Armacham, good luck." the new administrator to the unit, Amanda Kramer told the room, which was full of monitors and an anxious Anya.

"Oh boy, my first assignment, I'm so excited!" Anya picked up her armor vest and her submachine gun and headed for the Black hawk.


	2. Methods To the Madness

Chapter Two: A Method To The Madness

After she was dropped by the Black Hawk outside of Genvieve's warehouse, where she worked as a manufacturer, Anya lowered her gun and searched the area for civilians, with none in sight, Anya ran through the darkness of the night and approached the back entrance to the warehouse, and with a forceful kick, the door swung open.

The Russian model turned mercenary crept along the dark shadows of the building, searching for her target, Genvieve had to be around here somewhere.

Anya kept her gun beside her, ready to be raised should she come face to face with Aristide., so far, she saw no signs of life in the facility.

It wasn't long however, before Anya came to a room swallowed in darkness, thinking that Genvieve might be playing around with her, Anya crouched under the gate and slowly made her way into the area.

"Miss Aristide, are you in here?" Anya called but got no response, I have to stop volunteering for these ops, this is really creepy, Anya thought.

She was a woman who never liked being scared, and she certainly wasn't liking the way that this op was turning out.

Suddenly, Anya jumped at the sound of a music box, but she was relieved, maybe this meant that Aristide was finally cooperating.

Anya made her way to the sound and to her amazement found no one there, "Alright Aristide, if this is a joke, I'll make you regret it!" Anya shivered and dropped her gun when she saw who had entered the room, a little girl grasping a teddy bear made her way towards Anya, "Hi, what's your name, what are you doing here in this place?"

The little girl offered no response to the older woman's questions, instead, she kept walking towards her, backing her into a wall.

Finally Anya heard a voice come from the ghostly (or what seemed to Anya like a ghost) child, "Where's my baby?"

"Baby, I don't know where your baby is," as the child drew closer and lashed out at her, Anya raised and shot her gun and the girl disappeared.

Finally Anya saw someone approaching, she saw by the outline of the shadow that the person approaching was tiny though tall, but being aware of what had just happened, Anya pointed her reticle towards the approaching figure, but she was surprised when she saw Genvieve walking with the stance of the undead, "Genvieve, Anya Monzikova, I've been sent to escort you back to my team's base, if you will please follow me," Anya turned from the woman and started back the way she came and after a few feet were put between them, Anya turned back, "Come on Aristide, it's dangerous here."

To Anya's dismay, Genvieve turned to her to reveal that she had been turned into a zombie, who then started a slow walk towards her target.

Anya screamed and ran for the exit, only to find a dead end in its place, "You have no choice Anya," Came Aristide's creepy voice, "You will be my undead minion."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Anya said raising her gun and firing fifteen rounds into Genvieve's heart, she then, fell in a heap on the floor.


	3. Congratulatory Romance

Note: Sorry it took so long for the update, I've been on vacation!

Chapter Three: Congratulatory Romance

Anya stopped for a breath of relief but Genvieve's body rose and walked, it was like no bullets hit her.

It seemed like forever but Anya was out of options as she felt herself against the same wall that Alma had forced her to, she felt the little girl's presence once more.

Anya looked around desperately until she found Alma standing beside an explosive barrel, a creepy smile showing on her face, just in time to see Aristide's bloodthirsty corpse expose itself three feet from the barrel.

"Please let this work." Anya said pulling the pin off of her only frag grenade, tossing it with such force that the impact made the barrel explode, sending fiery shards of metal towards Aristide.

It seemed like it happened in the blink of an eye, but when Anya looked back where Genvieve had stood seconds before, gallons of green, inhuman blood and gore splashed the wall, and the body of Genvieve sat inches from Anya without a head.

"Whew! Talk about intense, this is definitely something that Aubrie will want to hear." Anya then bowed her head in thanks to Alma, who then disappeared from sight.

Back at NBC Studios, Aubrie was dropped off by the ambulance, and Anya carried her back to her hotel room, "Hey Anya, how about some Creed?" Aubrie asked

"Yes Aubrie, my own prison?" The younger woman asked, Aubrie nodded approval.

As the song filled the room, Anya sat by Aubrie's side on the queen-sized mattress, "Need anything else?"

"No thank you Anya, I'm fine," the woman then froze and grabbed Anya's hands, "Anya, make love to me."

"What, Aubrie are you sure?" Anya asked heating up inside, she had wanted Aubrie for three years now was her chance.

At the older woman's approval, Anya kissed her lips.

"You know, this has always been my favorite song, kind of reminds me of you." Anya breathed

Without another word, the two of them laid holding each other, locked in passion, "Consider this your congratulations present."Aubrie whispered

THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE SEQUAL IS COMPLETE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!- FEARLESS MASTER


End file.
